Un corps vaut bien une âme
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Suite de "cette voiture aura vraiment tous vu". Vous vous souvenez du marché qu'a passé Bobby avec Crowley? Eh bien Crowley n'a pour ainsi dire pas respecté tous les termes du contrat. Il est bien décidé à garder l'âme du chasseur et ne la rendra qu'à condition qu'on y mette le prix. Dean se sacrifiera-t-il et son sacrifice en sera-t-il vraiment un? Slash Crowley/Dean. Happy end


Dean se pencha vers la glacière posée à ses pieds. Il en sortit une bière presque fraîche. L'air chaud qui noyait le pays depuis quelques jours l'assoiffait et rendait sa bouche sèche et pâteuse. Il avait horreur de ça. Ça lui rappelait son séjour en enfer d'un peu trop près. Une chose à laquelle il n'aimait pas penser.

Et ce temps ne l'incitait qu'à ça… qui l'aurait cru pas vrai ? La quasi-totalité de ce qui se disait sur l'enfer était vrai : il y faisait chaud (à en mourir) et tout n'était que douleur et désespoir. Alors que les promesses de paix et d'éternelle tranquillité que le paradis devait apporter à ceux qui s'en étaient montrés dignes n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux.

Un autre que lui, plus croyant, s'en serait probablement étonné. C'était loin d'être son cas.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé : Lucifer libéré (plus ou moins à cause de lui et son frère), l'apocalypse (évitée de justesse grâce à eux aussi), Sam entraîné dans la cage en compagnie de Lulu et du grand frère de celui-ci (alors que pour une fois ils avaient vraiment l'intention de faire les choses bien).

Et surtout, surtout, sa relation avec Crowley. Son daemon personnel, rien qu'à lui.

Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

Ça avait du bon en fait. Sa vision du monde n'en était que plus limpide. Rien d'impossible, ni d'improbable. Son esprit était grand ouvert à tout ce qui pouvait bien lui tomber dessus. Ses chasses étaient dix fois plus simples à mener depuis qu'il avait décidé que le monde tournait d'une manière bien trop acadabrantesque pour son pauvre cerveau d'humain au QI tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui lui arrivait ! Alors à quoi bon se compliquer la vie ? Il avait décidé de l'accepter et de gérer au cas par cas les bizarreries qui lui tombaient sur le coin du nez presque quotidiennement.

Bien sûr Crowley arrivait en tête de liste. Le daemon et lui se voyaient régulièrement. On pouvait même dire très souvent. Ils ne prenaient généralement pas le temps de se saluer et se retrouvaient au lit en un rien de temps. Enfin au lit… il y avait quand même eut l'épisode de la voiture, qui s'était d'ailleurs reproduit un certain nombre de fois. Sans compter les quelques canapés, tables, commodes et autres meubles qui avaient accueillis leurs ébats. Et puis il y avait les murs aussi… beaucoup de murs. Crowley leur vouait apparemment un certain fétichisme. A moins que ce ne soit le fait de plaquer le chasseur contre eux pour l'y bloquer et l'avoir à sa complète disposition qui l'excitait.

Dean fit une petite moue à cette idée. Connaissant le daemon, c'était plus que probable. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et porta son regard sur le coucher de soleil face à lui.

Oui, il matait un coucher de soleil, seul sur le bord de la route, assis sur le capot de son bébé. Et non il n'était pas dépressif, ni en pleine crise de romantisme larmoyant. Très peu pour lui. Il avait perdu les pédales une fois en se mettant à chialer comme une gamine, et devant Crowley en plus, mais il n'était pas devenu sentimental pour autant. Pas plus que le maître des enfers d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient laissé aller une fois dans sa chère Impala à plus ou moins exprimer leurs sentiments, c'était suffisant pour toute une vie.

Il avait juste soif et mal au dos à force de rester dans la même position. Il conduisait depuis presque quatre heures. Il méritait bien de faire une petite pause. Pas de sa faute s'il était tombé sur un décor tout droit sorti d'un film à l'eau de rose des années 80. Il y était pour rien lui. Il voulait juste boire une bière et se délasser un peu.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit dans le silence. Il se débattit un instant contre la poche de son jean, clairement récalcitrante à laisser filer l'objet en question.

_ Ouais, répondit-il une fois qu'il eut remporté son glorieux combat.

_ Salut gamin, salua Bobby de son habituel ton grognon. J'ai un service à te demander, si t'es pas trop occupé.

_ Je viens de faire sa fête à un très méchant wendigo affamé de chair fraîche. Dis-moi donc ce que t'as à me proposer de plus ardu que ça.

_ Ravi de voir qu'il ne t'a pas bouffé. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour un coup assez particulier.

_ Particulier comment ?

_ Particulier comme ramèner tes fesses ici si tu veux en savoir plus. J'ai besoin de t'avoir sur place.

Et le vieux chasseur coupa la conversation.

Dean fronça les sourcils et fixa son portable un moment comme si un seul regard noir allait donner vie à l'objet inanimé pour qu'il lui explique un peu plus dans quelle situation merdique il venait encore de se plonger.

N'obtenant pas la moindre réponse à ses interrogations, il maudit la technologie qui ne lui apportait que des emmerdes et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Une fois que ses pieds eurent retrouvé le plancher des vaches il retourna à sa place derrière le volant. S'il voulait éclairer un peu cette histoire il n'avait qu'une seule solution : aller chez Bobby. Il se demandait bien ce que le vieux bonhomme avait encore inventé.

Dean détestait quand celui qu'il considérait comme un père se montrait aussi vague dans ses explications. Ça n'apportait jamais rien de bon pour aucun d'eux. Et ça finissait toujours très mal.

Il pria intérieurement pour que cette fois fasse exception.

Quoi ?

Mais bien sûr qu'il priait. Pas Dieu. Nan celui-là il n'avait qu'à continuer de se dorer la pilule dans un quelconque coin de l'univers, il s'en foutait. Celui qu'il priait c'était Cass. Son Castiel, son ange rien qu'à lui.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, évidement. Il avait quand même une image à préserver. Mais l'ange avait plus d'une fois prouver sa valeur en tant qu'être céleste, protecteur et ami. Alors quitte à prier quelqu'un, autant que ce quelqu'un le mérite.

D'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser… Castiel ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis plus de deux semaines. Il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé. Les anges avaient majoritairement rejoint la cause de son ami mais quand même… Raphaël n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Quel con celui-là. Même maintenant que presque tous ses alliés avaient désertés ses rangs il restait bien accroché à ses vieux préceptes. Plus têtu qu'une mule.

Dean aurait bien aimé l'avoir en face de lui. Il aurait pût lui faire un cours sur l'évolution naturelle des sociétés royalistes vers la démocratie. Cet imbécile d'emplumé avait bien assisté à la révolution française, non ? Et la guerre d'indépendance il en faisait quoi ? Des confettis ?

De son point de vue l'archange souffrait juste d'un affreux complexe d'infériorité et d'une tendance presque psychotique à vouloir suivre les règles à la lettre. Tout ça saupoudré d'une petite pincé de frustration sexuelle (puceau alors qu'on est âgé de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années, y'a de quoi être vexé) et on obtenait un maniaque du contrôle, psychopathe sur les bords et atteint de la folie des grandeurs.

Et oui, Dean était plutôt fier de son analyse psychologique des états mentaux de l'un des plus puissants soldats de Dieu. Encore un peu et il pourrait se mesurer à Freud. D'ailleurs le jour où il finirait par vraiment mourir (à force de le faire pour de faux il en venait presque à penser qu'il atteindrait la cinquantaine) il faudrait qu'il rende une petite visite au célèbre psychanalyste, histoire de lui soumettre son expertise. Ça pourrait être marrant.

Et tout ça pour en venir au fait que si Cass ne se manifestait pas avant demain soir il faudrait l'appeler. Juste histoire d'être sûr qu'aucun mégalomane ne l'avait déplumé.

.

.

Dean conduisit toute la nuit et arriva chez Bobby le lendemain matin. Il était tellement tôt que même les piafs n'avaient pas encore montré le bout de leurs becs.

Mais à en juger par la lumière qu'il apercevait par les fenêtres, il devina sans problème que l'homme était déjà debout. S'il avait seulement fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Dean parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la maison. Sans frapper, il entra. En mode pilote automatique il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bobby carburait à la caféine du levé jusqu'au coucher. A se demander comment il arrivait à s'endormir le soir avec autant de café dans les veines. Dean n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire ce genre de truc. Lui il avait tendance à attaquer tout de suite beaucoup plus fort. Ses neurones flottaient en quasi permanences dans l'alcool. Sans ça il avait tendance à trop réfléchir… Comme quoi l'alcool a quand même du bon. Enfin, selon le point de vue.

Mais comme il l'avait remarqué précédemment, quand Bobby faisait autant de mystère c'était forcément qu'un truc pas cool était arrivé. Il allait probablement devoir se montrer au top de sa forme. Autant garder le plus de lucidité possible. Pour une fois.

Mais quand même il avait l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil et il avait besoin de se réveiller.

Donc en dernier recours : café.

Sans croiser âme qui vive au rez-de-chaussée il gagna la cuisine et se servit une tasse de l'immonde breuvage noirâtre que Bobby s'obstinait à boire à longueur de temps.

A moitié sûr de mourir empoisonné s'il goûtait à ce truc, Dean porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il grimaça de dégout. C'était… dégueulasse. Imbuvable. Comment Bobby pouvait bien fabriquer un truc aussi ignoble ?!

_ Arrêtes de faire la grimace ! On dirait un gamin devant une assiette d'épinards.

Quand on parle du loup, il montre ses crocs. Enfin ses chicots en l'occurrence.

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Bobby. Et je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux aimer un truc pareil…

_ Pourtant ça vidange bien. Tu devrais en boire plus souvent d'ailleurs. Ça te débarrasserait de toutes les cochonneries que tu ingurgites à longueur de temps.

_ Je suis en pleine forme, merci bien. J'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonné.

_ Continus de critiquer mon café et tu ressorts d'ici à coup de pieds au cul.

_ Ah ça non. J'ai passé toute la nuit à rouler, maintenant tu arrêtes tous tes petits mystères et tu me dis pourquoi tu m'as fait venir.

_ Quoi, t'es si pressé que ça de repartir ?

_ Plutôt presser d'en finir avec ton affaire oui. Alors tu te décides à expliquer ?

Bobby se racla la gorge. Il hésitait apparemment à dire de quoi il en retournait.

En voyant ça, Dean se crispa encore un peu plus. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas bien ce coup-là.

_ Suis-moi, finit par lâcher le vieux chasseur. Tu comprendras mieux si tu le vois par toi-même.

Il mena Dean vers la cave, le rendant par la même encore plus nerveux. Il haïssait la cave de Bobby. Oh, elle était bien pratique avec son espèce de bunker et tout ça. Mais elle regorgeait de truc tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres. Un vrai musée des horreurs, dont certaines étaient encore en vie. Y'avait des trucs pas totalement morts qui bougeaient encore dans le fond de leurs petites boîtes. Et croyez-le, quand vous tombez sur une boîte ficelée comme un poulet avec des chaînes ridiculement épaisses et que cette boîte gigote dans tous les sens, la dernière chose que vous avez envie de savoir c'est ce qu'il y a dedans. Et ce qui arriverait si le machin décidait d'en sortir.

Sous la maison de Bobby se trouvait une véritablement bombe à retardement. Un jour un de ces trucs allait sortir de sa boîte et il priait pour être mort quand ça arriverait.

Presque à reculons Dean suivit Bobby à travers la maison et dans les escaliers. A peine était-il arrivé en bas qu'il fronça les narines, à deux doigts de dégobiller sur le sol. Entre le breuvage infecte qu'il venait de boire et l'odeur immonde qui flottait dans l'air ici, il y avait vraiment de quoi être malade.

Ça sentait la chaire brûlée mais en dix fois pire. Pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour parfumer sa maison.

_ Merde, Bobby ! Qui est-ce que t'as fait griller pour que ça sente aussi fort ?

_ Je sais, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

_ Pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ! C'est une infection ton truc. Alors c'est qui ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de lui demander son nom, si tu veux tout savoir. Et puis arrêtes un peu de faire ta chochotte, ça devient fatiguant, répondit le plus vieux en se dirigeant vers un vieux tonneau rouillé qui trônait au centre de la pièce, pas loin d'une vielle chaise.

Visiblement cette chaise avait été la dernière demeure de la créature (quelle qu'elle soit) que Bobby avait fait griller.

Curieux comme un pou, Dean vint lui aussi jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieure du tonneau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les os carbonisés qui s'y entassaient.

_ C'était un daemon si tu veux tout savoir…

_ Un daemon, répéta Dean encore plus intrigué. Depuis quand un daemon peut mourir brûlé ? Et puis comment t'as bien pu le faire rentrer là-dedans ? T'as mis un sucre dans le fond ou quoi ? questionna le chasseur qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui s'était passé ici.

_ Il a suffi que je lui demande gentiment. Entre gens civilisés tu sais, y'a jamais de problèmes, que des solutions…

_ Toi, civilisé ? Me fais pas rire. Même un grizzli furax a plus le sens de la diplomatie que toi…

_ Et regardez qui parle, monsieur je tire d'abord et je réfléchi ensuite. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour être encore vivant après tout ce temps. Sans compter que ton frère n'est plus là pour sauver tes miches.

Dean contrôla son embarras du mieux qu'il put. Pas qu'il ait honte de profiter outrageusement de toute l'aide que Crowley pouvait bien lui apporter lors de ses chasses. Nan sérieusement, avoir un daemon dans son équipe c'était vraiment le pied. Aussi efficace que Castiel. Même s'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et que rien n'était jamais gratuit.

Mais honnêtement il ne se voyait pas dire à Bobby qu'il faisait parfois équipe avec un daemon. Alors même que le vieux chasseur venait de faire griller un représentant de cette race dans un vieux tonneau dans le fond de sa cave. Il avait bien trop peur de subir le même sort.

_ Plus sérieusement, reprit Bobby. Tu te souviens d'une vieille légende qui dit que si on brule les os du corps d'un daemon on brûle le daemon par la même occasion ? Bah voilà ! C'est pas qu'une légende, ça marche vraiment.

_ Attends, je ne comprends pas. Un daemon n'a, par définition, pas de corps. C'est juste un nuage de fumée noir qui squatte le corps d'un autre. Comme un parasite. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'on devrait les appeler : des parasites.

Quoi ! Il sortait avec Crowley et alors ? C'était pas une raison pour se montrer gentil avec tous les daemon qu'il croisait. Et puis Crowley considérait tous les humains comme de petits insectes juste bon à lui servir de tapis pour essuyer ses chaussures. S'il n'avait pas eu tant besoin de leurs âmes il se serait fait une joie de tous les éliminer de la surface de la terre.

Les barrières ethniques étaient définitivement bien difficiles à abolir. Même pour eux. Surtout pour eux.

_ Je te parle de leur corps quand ils étaient encore humains, crétin.

_ Hé !

_ Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir que pour te montrer ça. Même si je suis vraiment très fier de cette découverte. On a jamais assez de façon de zigouiller un daemon.

_ Pas faux. Alors pour quoi tu voulais que je vienne.

_ Viens, remontons là-haut, proposa Bobby.

_ Je me doute que tu te souviens du marché que moi et Crowley avons passé, supposa le vieux chasseur une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé l'air bien plus respirable du rez-de-chaussée.

_ Comment l'oublier ? Il a d'ailleurs immortalisé ce moment d'une très jolie photo si tu te souviens bien, nargua Dean qui ne se remettait toujours pas de ce coup-là.

La preuve que son daemon était vicieux jusque dans ses orteils.

_ Fermes là Dean, grogna l'autre.

_ Ok, j'arrête. Donc tu as vendu ton âme à Crowley et en échange il nous conduisait jusqu'à Death. Il a plus ou moins rempli son contrat non ? Pourquoi tu me reparles de ça ?

_ Parce que dans le contrat il y avait aussi marqué qu'une fois que tout serait terminé il me rendrait mon âme ! Et que ce foutu connard ne l'a évidemment pas fait. Pas que ça me surprenne mais bon…

_ Attends, tu es sûr et certain de ce que tu avances là ? questionna Dean qui senti sa tension nerveuse montée d'un cran.

Si le petit salopard de daemon qui lui servait plus ou moins de petit-copain (moins que plus d'ailleurs mais il avait du mal à mettre un nom sur leur relation) s'était foutu de sa gueule au point de coucher avec lui et d'arnaquer un membre de sa famille en même temps, il allait en entendre parler !

_ Pitié Dean ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile ok ? Je l'ai invoqué un nombre incalculable de fois et il trouve toujours le moyen de me filer entre les doigts en me narguant. Il n'a visiblement aucune intention de me rendre mon âme. Donc on va l'y forcer. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on découvre où est-ce qu'il est enterré et qu'on le menace de le brûler s'il ne nous donne pas ce qu'on veut…

Dean sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il était à deux doigts de faire un massacre. A deux doigts vraiment. Ce petit con, il s'était bien foutu de lui. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'était même pas surpris de l'apprendre. Il ne s'était jamais voilé la face à penser que depuis qu'ils entretenaient un semblant de relation Crowley s'était transformé en gentil petit garçon bien sage. Il restait juste un putain de daemon.

Alors non il n'était pas surpris. Et non il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Par contre il allait lui faire payer ses petites manigances. Il allait lui faire une scène du tonnerre et pas plus tard que maintenant même !

_ Tu sais quoi Bobby ? J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Bobby n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre d'avantage car le plus jeune se mit à s'égosiller comme un putois dans la seconde :

_ Crowley ! Ramènes-toi ! Et je te conseil de le faire très très rapidement parce que si tu ne le fais pas, crois-moi que tu vas le regretter !

_ Dean mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Bobby en le regardant comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. C'est pas de Castiel dont on parle là. Il ne va pas rappliquer simplement parce que tu le lui demandes.

_ Oh que si, il va le faire. Parce que sinon je lui promets que je ferais de sa vie toute entière un véritable cauchemar. T'as entendus espèce de parasite atrophié du cerveau ?! Ramènes ton cul maintenant ou je te le ferais payer ! Et tu sais très bien que j'ai les moyens de le faire !

Bobby ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire part de son opinion quant aux cris désagréables et inutiles que poussait le plus jeune. Sa remarque fut interrompue par un toussotement venant de derrière lui. Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à Crowley, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le premier réflexe de Bobby fut de chercher une arme. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à sa portée qui puisse l'aider contre le daemon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus qu'agressif.

Mais le maître des enfers ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard. Il se contentait de fixer Dean d'un regard brûlant et presque affamé. Regard que lui rendait Dean, avec une petite pointe de colère en plus.

Ok, il avait manqué quelque chose là. Depuis quand Crowley répondait aux appels d'un chasseur et depuis quand ces deux-là se jetaient des regards d'amoureux transits.

_ Crow…

_ Dean, j'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais me parler.

_ Rends son âme à Bobby, ordonna le chasseur.

Et sur le coup le dit Bobby cru vraiment que le daemon allait obéir. Ne serais-ce que parce qu'il n'avait encore égorgé aucun d'entre eux et qu'il semblait sérieusement évaluer la détermination du chasseur à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais dès qu'il vit sur son visage apparaître ce petit sourire tordu qui leur disait clairement d'aller voir ailleurs si le père noël n'existait pas, il sut que c'était foutu.

Et donc la seule réponse du daemon fut :

_ Non.

Mais Dean non plus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il sortit le couteau qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture et fonça droit vers le daemon. Daemon qui n'eut comme réaction que de se redresser un brin histoire que la lame ne vienne pas égratigner la peau de sa gorge.

_ Tu lui rends tout de suite son âme ou tu vas le regretter. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter encore une fois.

Les deux hommes étaient si proches que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient et que leurs cops se frôlaient par moment, chargeant l'air d'électricité.

La tension entre eux n'avait jamais atteint de tel sommet. Ils s'étaient parfois pris la tête, l'un et l'autre n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un caractère facile. Il y avait sans cesse des heurtes et si Crowley ne réagissait pas d'avantage face au couteau que Dean appuyait contre sa gorge c'est que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation.

Le chasseur avait le sang chaud et Crowley adorait le faire sortir de ses gongs. Certainement parce qu'après ça Dean se montrait presque sauvage au lit. C'était un vrai challenge pour le daemon de parvenir à le soumettre quand ils venaient tout juste de se disputer.

Le daemon porta sa main à la nuque du chasseur et lui saisit rudement la racine des cheveux. Dean retint de justesse le couinement de surprise et de douleur qui chercha à se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres. L'espèce de sal… il savait qu'il détestait qu'on lui tire les cheveux !

_ Tu es bien sûr de toi, Dean. Dis-moi, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

_ Parce que ça faisait partie du marché !

_ Absolument pas, mon mignon. Un marché se résume à un simple échange, une âme contre un service. Tout le reste n'est que bavardage.

_ Alors tu nous as mentit, accusa Dean en raffermissant sa prise sur son poignard.

_ Oh ! Quel vilain garçon je fais…, se moqua le daemon en tirant un peu plus sur les cheveux du chasseur, l'obligeant à pencher un peu la tête en arrière pour ne qu'il les lui arrache définitivement.

_ Alors, mon mignon, si tu veux que je rende son âme à ce cher Bobby, donnes moi une bonne raison de le faire.

_ Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Bobby en levant les mains au ciel.

Honnêtement il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Et il ne voulait pas savoir d'ailleurs. Il sentait d'avance qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

Par contre ce qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds c'est que Crowley se foutait ouvertement d'eux en les narguant. C'était inadmissible !

Dean, de son côté, avait plongé son regard dans celui de Crowley, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Le daemon lui semblait trop sérieux pour que ce soit une simple farce. Non, pour un peu il aurait presque pensé que le maître des enfers le mettait véritablement au défis de trouver une bonne raison de rendre son âme à Bobby.

Un sourire joueur vint flotter sur les lèvres du chasseur. Si vraiment Crowley voulait jouer alors d'accord. Il savait d'avance quel argument il aurait à lui opposer. Un argument qu'il savait imparable.

_ Très bien, accepta-t-il alors que Bobby s'exaspérait de le voir ainsi entrer dans le jeu stupide et forcément malsain du daemon. Alors tu rends sa putain d'âme à Bobby parce que si tu ne le fais je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras plus jamais le bienvenu dans mon lit…

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama bobby, espérant avoir mal entendu ou interpréter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Dean ne sous-entendait pas vraiment qu'il couchait avec Crowley, le maître des enfers, enfoiré de première et plus grand salopard de tous les temps, juste après Lucifer en personne…

Ça devait forcément être autre chose.

_ Ah Dean… Mon cher Dean, peu importe que tu sois d'accord ou non, ton corps m'appartiens. Je te l'ai toujours dit, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

_ Alors tu me forcerais ? demanda le chasseur sans perdre son sourire.

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que jamais Crowley ne le forcerait à quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Bien sûr il ne se privait pas d'user de toutes les méthodes de persuasion et de manipulation qu'il connaissait pour le faire céder. Il y parvenait toujours en fait. Mais de là à le forcer ? Dean n'y croyait pas le moins du monde…

_ Sans aucune hésitation, promit le daemon en attirant le visage du chasseur plus près du sien.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque et si bobby ne s'était pas trouvé dans la pièce avec eux alors Dean aurait certainement perdu les pédales et se serait jeter sur son amant.

_ Vraiment ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Vraiment. Ceci étant dit, te forcer ne sera même pas nécessaire. Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine avant de venir me supplier de te reprendre.

_ Peut-être, avoua Dean en essayant de faire abstraction de Bobby qui répétait en boucle dans son dos : « c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… » et quelques autres phrases du même genre.

Quand tout ça sera terminé il faudrait qu'il pense à lui expliquer un peu la situation. Et cette conversation risquait d'être très désagréable pour ces pauvres petites oreilles.

_ Mais, es-tu vraiment prêt à prendre le risque ? continua Dean en se focalisant sur son amant. Je suis peut-être accro mais tu l'es tout autant que moi… A toi de choisir.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut être une éternité, s'affrontant du regard, jugeant leur adversaire et sa détermination.

Crowley céda le premier. Il émet un léger son agacé avant de reprendre :

_ Très bien, je vais lui rendre son âme…

_ Sérieux ? s'exclama Bobby en sortant de sa catatonie.

_ Mais à une seule condition.

_ Bah oui évidemment ! Je me disais aussi c'était trop facile, s'exaspéra le vieux chasseur.

_ Quelle condition ? demanda Dean.

En fait il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Ses menaces d'abstinences avaient peut-être eut un certain effet sur le daemon mais il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Crowley ne trouverait jamais de meilleur moment pour lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne lui aurait probablement pas donner en temps normal. Maintenant que l'éternité de son ami était dans la balance, Crowley se doutait qu'il allait revoir ses critères à la baisse.

Le daemon desserra sa prise sur nuque du chasseur. Sa main se fit même caressante et Dean crut mourir de plaisir. Une caresse et son corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. La main se déplaça, de sa nuque elle vint frôler sa joue, elle suivit sa mâchoire du bout des doigts avant de venir se perdre contre sa gorge. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle descendit encore et vint agripper le col de son tee-shirt.

Crowley tira dessus de façon à dégager une partie du torse du chasseur. Son regard se posa sur la peau bronzée et plus particulièrement sur le tatouage qui empêchait tout daemon de prendre possession de son corps.

_ Je veux que tu me laisse modifier ton si ennuyeux tatouage…

_ Le modifier ? demanda péniblement Dean qui était à deux de la tachycardie tellement les mains du daemon ainsi que son souffle sur sa peau lui donnaient envie de faire l'amour, là maintenant tout de suite, au milieu du salon.

_ De façon à ce que je puisse passer outre. J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir comment on se sentait à l'intérieur d'un si joli corps…

_ Hors de question ! d'interposa Bobby qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce truc est la seule défense qu'il a contre toi, espèce de sale petit…

_ Bobby ! interrompit Dean, qui savait à quel point Crowley détestait qu'on l'insulte.

Pour lui c'était différent. Il pouvait se permettre certaines libertés et le daemon devait bien faire avec puisque de toute façon le chasseur ne se lasserait jamais de lui envoyer des noms d'oiseaux à la figure. Pour tous les autres en revanche… leur vie avait tendance à prendre fin de façon immédiate et douloureuse quand ils s'autorisaient la même chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, concrètement ? demanda le chasseur sans faire attention aux mises en gardes de Bobby.

_ Rien de bien méchant. Je vais juste te rajouter ma marque. Comme ça il n'y aura que moi qui pourrait prendre possession de ton corps. Pour les autres, ça ne changera absolument rien…

_ Ok et je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux faire un truc pareil, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

_ Voyons Dean… tu ne devines pas ? Imagine le nombre de choses qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux… Crois-moi il y a toutes sorte d'expériences très jouissives à mener, de tonnes de sensations que tu n'as même encore jamais imaginer ressentir…

En fait Dean imaginait très bien. Il avait même une imagination débordante…

_ Et tu jures de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoir contre moi ?

_ Mon mignon… pourquoi voudrais-je te faire du mal ? Et puis, dans le pire des cas tu auras toujours ton cher Castiel pour t'aider. Il peut effacer ma marque d'un simple battement d'aile…

_ Dean ! Ne fait pas d'âneries ! C'est un daemon, Dean. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance et tu le sais !

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? demanda Crowley sans prêter attention aux vociférations de vieux chasseur.

Dean reprit quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en acceptant. Il serait vraiment à la merci du daemon, sans moyen de lui échapper si d'aventure il le devait. D'un autre côté, Crowley lui avait démontré plus d'une fois qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal du moment que chacun laissait l'autre faire son taff tranquillement. Dean laissait les daemons tranquilles, les damons laissaient Dean tranquille.

Alors en vérité il pensait sincèrement qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à laisser Crowley lui apposer sa marque. Sans compter que… l'idée lui plaisait bien. De même qu'il s'était habitué au suçon qui ornait son coup en quasi permanence il savait qu'il s'habituerait rapidement à quelque chose de plus définitif…

_ C'est d'accord, finit-il par lâcher alors même qu'il se décidait à ranger son poignard.

_ Dean ! Non…

_ Bien ! se réjouit le daemon. Et un baiser pour sceller notre pacte ?

_ Oh que oui.

Mais Dean aurait très bien put dire non que ça n'aurait rien changé. Crowley avait saisi sa nuque et envahit sa bouche avant même qu'il ne le réalise. La langue brûlante du daemon lui fit perdre la raison en un rien de temps. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur échange. Comme souvent le baisé ne reflétait que leur passion et leur désir commun de s'assouvir, de se libérer d'une tension qui leur creusait les reins.

Dean se demandait parfois comment ils avaient pu tenir tant de temps à se détester et à s'éviter un maximum l'un l'autre alors que depuis leur première coucherie ils ne parvenaient pas à rester sage plus de deux minutes dès qu'ils se retrouvaient.

A croire qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait la demi-mesure. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Crowley attirait le corps de Dean beaucoup plus près du sien que ne l'autorisait la bienséance et les cellules nerveuses en surchauffe de Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur se serait fait un plaisir de crier au viol et de porter l'affreux daemon qui abusait de son presque fils jusqu'au bucher. Le problème était que Dean semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant. Ses bras passés autour de la nuque de son compagnon. Ses doigts qui jouaient avec quelques mèches de cheveux de Crowley. Et ses gémissements – non de dieu, ses gémissements ! – de plaisir. Tout cela prouvait à Bobby que Dean était loin, bien loin de trouver à redire au comportement du daemon.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle et plus excités que jamais.

Crowley, sans jamais se détacher de son jeune amant, ferma les yeux un instant, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage.

Il les rouvrit ensuite, visiblement satisfait.

_ Voilà, ce chère Bobby est à nouveau le seul et unique propriétaire de son âme. A toi de remplir ta part du marché.

Dean jeta un regard au dit Bobby, qui à vrai dire ne sentait aucune différence entre maintenant et trente secondes plus tôt.

_ Ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son amant.

Crowley eut un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétant avant de disparaître de la pièce, emportant Dean avec lui.

.

.

Dean atterrit dans un endroit qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Et tout ce qui il vint à l'esprit c'est que le propriétaire de cette chambre était soit obèse, soit amateur de partie de sexe avec partenaires multiple. Ou alors il s'étalait vachement pour dormir. Parce que, non de Dieu, le lit était le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu. Capable d'accueillir un nombre hallucinant d'occupants…

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Crowley qui s'était glissé derrière lui pour lui mordiller la nuque en toute tranquillité pendant qu'il observait autour de lui.

_ Ca dépend, répondit Dean en penchant la tête de façon à lui donner un meilleur accès. Ca dépend de où on est…

_ Chez moi…

Le daemon mordit un peu violement la nuque de son amant, se délectant des frissons que cela provoqua sur la peau dorée sous ses lèvres et des quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine qui s'égarèrent sur sa langue.

_ Chez toi, tu veux dire… en enfer ?

_ N'ai pas peur mon mignon. Je te parle de mon petit pied à terre terrestre. Je sais quels mauvais souvenirs tu as du royaume d'en bas. Je ne me risquerais pas à t'y emmener, pas au risque de te couper toutes tes envies…

Dean soupira, soulagé. Il souhaitait rester aussi éloigner que possible du feu des enfers.

_ C'est trop aimable à toi, réussit-il à articuler car les caresses de Crowley commençaient à sérieusement embrouiller son cerveau. Ses neurones étaient littéralement noyés par un raz de marée d'endorphines.

_ Et maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses tu veux bien ?

Et Crowley, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, lui saisit le menton et tira en arrière. Il lui mordit vicieusement la gorge, l'empêchant de se dégager d'une poigne de fer.

Dean gémit faiblement d'indignation, les dents de son amant s'enfonçaient bien plus profondément que d'habitude. Oui, Crowley avait la désagréable habitude de le mordre chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, si bien qu'il avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un gâteau au chocolat particulièrement savoureux. Avec le temps il s'y était pour le moins habituer. Ca ne le dérangeait plus outre mesure même si ces petits mordillements intempestifs laissaient quand même de sacrées traces.

Mais là c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de petits mordillements. C'était un grand coup de dent, une morsure destinée à s'enfoncer profondément sous sa peau.

Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant qui semblait être en proie à quelques tendances cannibale. Mais ces efforts restaient vains. Et les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas par la suite. La morsure était douloureuse mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la brûlure qui lui prit le corps quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle partit de l'endroit où les dents du daemon avaient percées la peau pour se répandre dans tout ce corps. Son torse, ses épaules, ses bras, ses jambes, partout. La coulée de lave qui lui brûlait les entrailles n'épargnait aucun centimètre carré de son corps.

Et il brûlait, il brûlait.

Ce n'est qu'à grande peine qu'il retenait les cries qui menaçaient de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il serrait les dents par réflexe, habitué à ne rien laisser paraître, à ne rien lâcher. Rien qui puisse donner à l'adversaire l'impression d'avoir le moindre contrôle sur lui.

La douleur le parcourait de part en part et lui donna la force de sa débattre avec plus de vigueur. Les mains de Crowley se firent plus rudes encore et le maintinrent fermement contre son corps brûlant.

_ Crowley…, réussit-il à articuler moitié suppliant, moitié haineux.

Il ne savait pas ce que lui faisait son amant mais il commençait à regretter de lui avoir accordé sa confiance.

Le daemon émit un grognement qui ne répondait en rien aux inquiétudes de Dean.

Et la brûlure sembla refluer, faire le chemin inverse. Elle remonta le long de sa peau, aussi vicieuse que celui qui l'avait provoqué. Elle se concentra à l'endroit que Crowley tenait toujours entre ses dents. Et s'il avait cru mourir de douleur quelques secondes auparavant ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la souffrance qui lui prit les tripes.

Une douleur éclaire, repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, qui lui scia les jambes et le laissa sans force.

La prise de Crowley se desserra jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche pour de bon. Epuisé, Dean se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il était à bout de souffle, avec l'impression d'avoir couru un cent mètre à toute vitesse. Il transpirait à grosses goûtes et sentait à peine le sang qui glissait le long de son cou. La douleur avait complètement disparue et seule la morsure pouvait attester de ce qui venait de se passer. Sans ça il aurait pu croire à un cauchemar, un de ceux lorsqu'une affaire lui rappelait d'un peu trop près son séjour en enfer.

_ Putain, Crow… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? trouva-t-il la force d'articuler entre deux halètements.

Aucune réponse ne vint et c'est avec la force du désespoir qu'il se tourna vers l'arrière. Il avait la ferme intention d'obtenir des explications pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. Le corps de Crowley reposait mollement sur le lit, sans vie et un lourd nuage de fumée noir tournoyait dans les airs.

_ Crow, qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le nuage se précipita vers lui et s'introduisit dans son corps.

Dean sentit sa conscience être expulser loin dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il se sentit perdre le contrôle de son corps au profit de Crowley qui s'insinuait dans chacune de ses cellules. C'était une sensation étrange et affreusement désagréable. Il ressentait, voyait, réfléchissait, et pourtant il ne contrôlait rien. Il se contentait d'assister à ce que son corps faisait, à ce que Crowley faisait.

_ Ah… Quelle merveilleuse sensation, s'extasia presque le daemon en se relevant.

Crowley prit un instant pour tester son nouvel équilibre et savourer la délicieuse sensation des muscles fermes qu'il sentait rouler sous sa peau. Son amant était l'un des hommes les plus délicieux qu'il ait jamais vu et possédé. Aussi agréable de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Il porta sa main à son coup et sourit en sentant le sang sous ses doigts. Il les porta calmement à ses lèvres et savoura le goût métallique du liquide carmin encore chaud. Le cops de Dean était bien différent de celui qu'il utilisait habituellement et tout avait un goût différent. Différent, mais pas mauvais.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, impatient de se voir de la même façon que Dean se voyait. Sa démarche était bien différente du chasseur. Plus féline et prédatrice, moins humaine.

Dean assistait à tout depuis l'intérieur de sa tête. Il était partagé entre colère et rancœur (parce que merde, il aurait pu prévenir quand même !) et curiosité. Maintenant que Crowley avait pris possession de son corps il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se vit traverser la chambre et entrer dans une salle de bain pour se poster devant un grand miroir à pied. D'accord, alors tout ce que le daemon avait trouvé à faire c'était de s'admirer dans la glace. Plus narcissique on ne faisait pas…

_ Tu sais que j'entends absolument tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête, articula Crowley en fixant ses propres yeux dans la glace, si bien que Dean ne pouvait pas douter que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

Ah… Ok, alors puisqu'il l'entendait, il allait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Dieu que ça allait durer longtemps !

Dean fut coupé dans ses projets lorsqu'un mouvement de Crowley attira son attention. Il se vit ouvrir le robinet d'eau pour y passer la main avant de porter celle-ci à sa nuque. Il sentit la morsure de l'eau froide sur la plaie encore à vif et se vit sourire. Bien sûr Crowley savourait cette douleur, lui. Et doublement en plus, il pouvait se délecter de la sienne et de celle de Dean coincé dans le fond de sa tête.

La douleur était largement surmontable, pitoyable même par rapport à celle qu'il avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt. Cela lui permit de se concentrer d'avantage sur sa nuque. Ce qu'il y découvrit le surprit au plus haut point : une sorte de tatouage. Une marque tribale, semblable à une écriture, peut-être une rune ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et le plus étrange était sa couleur, d'un rouge brillant et un peu foncé. Une seule lui venait à la bouche : rouge carmin. Et il comprit. Cette marque était faite avec son propre sang. Voilà pourquoi Crowley l'avait mordu !

_ Oui, la morsure était nécessaire. Quant à la douleur, disons que les daemons font rarement les choses en douceur. La plus part de nos rituels sont extrêmement douloureux… Oui sauf dans certaines circonstances. Dean tes pensées sont affreusement lubriques. Moi qui te prenais pour un gentil chasseur, il semble que je me sois bien trompé… Et oui je vais me faire un plaisir de commenter tout ce qui te passe par la tête…

Dean, du fin fond du trou dans lequel il s'était retrouvé projeté, hurla son indignation. C'était privé, merde ! Ses pensées n'appartenaient qu'à lui et il refusait que son esprit soit ouvert à tous les courants d'air. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si tout ce que disais Crowley contenait forcément un sous-entendu graveleux ! Il n'était pas un obsédé, non !

Son attention fut une fois de plus détourné par Crowley et ce qu'il faisait avec son corps. Il se vit retirer son tee-shirt et s'admirait dans le miroir. Un sourire vicieux et impatient se colla sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Un sourire à la Crowley plaqué sur son visage… c'était plus que perturbant.

Pas le temps de s'y attarder d'avantage pourtant. Ses mains se mirent en action. Elles caressèrent son torse, s'amusèrent à pincer ses tétons, hérissant sa peau de délicieux frissons. Et ça c'était encore plus perturbant. Parce qu'il ressentait du plaisir, sentait les sensations familières qui le parcouraient lorsqu'il s'accordait parfois un petit plaisir solitaire et pourtant il n'était que spectateur. Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux exigences de son corps comme il le faisait habituellement. C'était Crowley qui contrôlait tout et qui le contraignait à la patience. Une patience avec laquelle il était loin d'être familier dans ce genre de situation.

Il sentait ses mains, qui n'étaient plus vraiment les siennes, taquiner les zones sensible de son torse au point de le pousser juste au bord de la jouissance. Ça aussi c'était étrange. Il se sentait jouir et pourtant il ne venait pas, son corps semblait lui refuser purement et simplement la jouissance. Parce qu'une fois encore il ne contrôlait rien. Et Crowley avait bien plus de d'expérience que lui en matière de sexe et de frustration. Il y jouait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

Après de longues minutes de cette torture aussi délicieuse qu'insupportable, le daemon finit par avoir pitié de lui. Il sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches pour venir empoigner son jean et s'en débarrasser en quelques mouvements experts.

Dean perdit ensuite toute notion de la réalité. Il se laissa emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui électrisaient son esprit et les mots tous plus excitants et salaces que lui disait le daemon. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il sente l'orgasme le prendre et l'emporter haut, très haut dans les étoiles.

Rendu à demi inconscient par l'orgasme tout simplement extraordinaire qui venait de lui court-circuiter les neurones, il sentit Crowley lui rendre le contrôle de son corps. Comme tout à l'heure la fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Il s'appuya des deux mains contre le miroir en face de lui avant de se laisser glisser vers le sol. Ses jambes lui semblaient être faites de coton et ne le portaient plus.

Dean ne prêta pas la moindre attention au nuage de fumée noir qui s'en retournait vers la chambre. A vrai dire il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait juste très fatigué. Une journée et une nuit d'affilé à conduire, le rituel de tout à l'heure et maintenant ça… Il était exténué.

Le front posé contre le miroir, cherchant à tout prix la fraîcheur, les cuisses encore maculé de son propre sperme et les membres légèrement tremblant de fatigue, il finit par s'endormir définitivement sur le sol dur de la salle de bain.

Crowley le rejoignit un instant plus tard, vêtu de son costume de peau habituel. Il l'observa un long moment, menant un débat intérieur sur l'utilité de le porter jusque dans le lit. Il finit par se décider et rejoignit le chasseur pour le prendre contre lui et le ramener dans la chambre. Une décision que Dean lui serait sûrement reconnaissant d'avoir prise. Et un Dean reconnaissant est Dean particulièrement câlin et ouvert à toutes sortes de nouvelles expériences…

.

.

Bobby fixa pendant un long moment l'endroit où Dean et Crowley avait disparu. IL essayait vainement d'intégrer les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre à sa base de donnée neuronale. Une base de donnée clairement récalcitrante puisque le concept même de Dean et Crowley partageant le même lit lui semblait tout à fait surréaliste.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : Crowley avait soumis Dean à un quelconque rituel de soumission pour en faire son esclave personnel ! Bobby en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Il devait le sortir de là ! Et il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour ça.

_ Castiel ! appela-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Castiel, je sais que tu ne réponds qu'à Dean mais là justement c'est à son propos. Je crois qu'il est en danger. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Pendant une seconde il ne se passa absolument rien et Bobby se sentit vraiment con de parler tout seul comme ça sans que personne l'écoute. Il se demandait comment Dean faisait pour ne pas tourner fou à force de s'adresser au ciel de cette façon. Pas étonnant que le chasseur ait quelques cases en moins maintenant…

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir tout en jurant grand Dieu qu'il allait écharper celui qui osait le déranger si tôt le matin.

_ Castiel ?! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant qui se tenait derrière la porte.

_ Bobby, salua l'ange comme si de rien était.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'ange eut un air de parfaite incompréhension inscrite sur le visage :

_ Tu m'as dit que Dean avait des problèmes… Il est de mon devoir de le protéger.

_ Nan mais pourquoi tu décides soudain de passer par la porte d'entrée au lieu de te matérialiser au milieu du salon comme d'habitude.

_ Oh, Dean pense qu'il est impoli de ne pas prévenir de mon arrivé. Il dit que je ne respecte pas assez son intimité.

_ Son intimité ! Mon cul oui ! Allez, entre que je t'explique tout.

L'ange se dirigea vers le salon et attendit que Bobby daigne parler.

_ Crowley a embobiné Dean et lui a complètement embrouillé l'esprit !

_ Crowley ? Ce n'est pas son genre de faire une chose pareille à Dean, remarqua l'ange avec le plus grand naturel.

_ Bien sûr que si, s'exaspéra le vieux chasseur. C'est un daemon, Castiel. Un être plus noir que noir. Il faut s'attendre à tout de sa part. Dean a complètement perdu les pédales. Il couche avec ce daemon !

_ Est-ce tout ?

_ Quoi tu trouves pas ça suffisant ?!

_ C'est juste que je le sais depuis longtemps.

_ Quoi tu le sais et tu laisses faire ? Ça ne te pose aucun problème ?

_ Ils sont consentants tous les deux et ne font de mal à personne. Et Crowley s'est grandement assagie depuis qu'il entretient une relation physique et émotionnelle avec Dean.

_ Physique et émotionnelle ? Nan mais tu ne serais pas tombé sur la tête non ? Crowley n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil !

_ Non c'est sûr, mais il s'améliore.

_ Il s'améliore, il s'améliore ! Mais qui m'a foutu des abrutis pareils ! Et puis comment t'es au courant toi ?

_ Lors d'une de mes visites. Dean et Crowley étaient pour le moins occupé. C'est depuis ce jour que Dean souhaite que j'empreinte les portes.

Bobby lui jeta un long regard ahurit avant de se décider à oublier toute la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'ange. Il vivait dans un monde de fou et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était se mêler des fréquentations de Dean. Surtout s'il était question de daemon et de coucherie dans la même phrase.

A quand le mariage démonique et les bébés daemons ?

Il se servit un grand verre d'alcool et le vida cul sec sous le regard impassible de Castiel qui ne comprenait décidément rien aux humains.

.

.

Hey !

Salut la compagnie !

Voilà le troisième OS que je vous avais promis ^^

Le prochain est en cour, un peu de patience.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !

Biz et bonne lecture


End file.
